A Wedding To Remeber
by XxMadisonLovesTwilightxX
Summary: Bella And Edward Get Married. In this story it will show the wedding of her dreams and the honey moon of a life time. ExB!
1. Chapter 1

The dresses, hair, and wedding ring is on the profile.

The wedding was just about to start. I was finally going to be pronounced Ms. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Of course Alice had to plan the wedding it was along the beach, the wedding that I always wanted. The dress was all white of course with pearls all around it. And girls don't get me started with my hair. It's up and curled with jeweled clips in there somewhere. I think in the back. The ring that he propose to me that night is so B-E-A-utiful ring.

~Flashback~

"Were you taken me?" As Edward took me out of the car and putting a blind fold on me.

"You will see." He said walking me somewhere I don't know the heck he is taking me but he's Edward. I felt his hand on mine and the other around my waist.

He was always been the romantic type. We have been dating for awhile like 3 years.

"Ok are you ready?" He asked getting ready to take it off.

"Duh!" He chuckled and took the blind fold. There was the most beautiful meadow. There was a table in the middle of the meadow. I saw champagne with spaghetti.

"Do you like it?" He questioned. I think he was weird about my reaction.

"I love it." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Bella I have to ask you something." He took my hand and led me to the table. He placed me in the chair and he bent down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan I love you with all my heart and I promise to love you forever will you marry me?" he took a box out of his pocket and opened it. The ring was absolutely amazing. I all ready new what to say.

"Heck Ya!" Pulling him up and kissing him passionately.

~End Of Flashback~

"Bella we have to get a move on it." Alice said pulling me to were I was suppose to be.

"Here are the flowers Now go!" she whispered.

The music started. I was ready. I started to walk down to the sandy beach with rose pestles all ready on the ground. I caught Edwards's eye. He smiled and mouthed "I Love You". I came to the alter. Edward kept his eyes on me the whole entire time. We said our vows. The Preacher Said "You May now kiss the Bride." Edward got a hold of my waist and dipped me and kissed me passionately.

We heard awws and how cute. He picked me back to my feet and whispered in my ear "Ready Mrs. Cullen?"

"As ready as I will ever be" I said while he still held my waist to the reception.

"Congrats My baby" My Mom said as she hugged me and Edward.

"Congratulations" My dad said hand shaking Edwards's hand. He still has problems with him. And he came up and hugged me.

They left and the DJ said for the bride and groom to have their dance so we came to the middle of the dance floor and Edward had is arm around my waist again. And I laid my head on his torso. His hand and mine meet as we danced to the song.

Flightless bird from twilight.

I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins  
All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys  
Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair  
Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere

He said "Ready?"

"What-" As soon as I said that he dipped me.

Have I found you  
Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, American mouth  
Big pill looming

Now I'm a fat house cat  
Nursing my sore blunt tongue  
Watching the warm poison rats curl through the wide fence cracks  
Pissing on magazine photos  
Those fishing lures thrown in the cold  
And clean blood of Christ mountain stream

Have I found you  
Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding or lost you, American mouth  
Big pill stuck going down

After the song he held me face and kissed me passionately. I knew then and there he was the right guy for me.


	2. Chapter 2

"**AAAAAAAAWWWWW" Alice came up to me and hugged me after my dance with Edward.**

"**Okay Alice can you not squeeze the life out of my belliepoo." Edward said taking Alice's arms off me. She said gosh and stormed off.**

"**Thanks" I said as he put his arm around me.**

"**Let's go over to the palm trees over there."**

"**What if a coconut falls on my head?"**

"**Don't worry I wont let that happen" he said smiling his crooked smile. Damn I had I gorgeous hubbie. **

**We came to the palm trees and sat down and watched the sunset. He held my hand and pulled me to his lap.**

**I want to tell him what I always wanted to with him but I know he'll say no. He'll probably say like I can't I will do something wrong or he just has a lot on his plate.**

"**Bella what's wrong?" He asked hugging me tighter. **

"**Nothing"**

"**Bella..." he groaned.**

"**It's nothing Edward" **

"**Okay If you want tell me then I will tickle it out of you" He said. He started to tickle me everywhere. He knows I am very ticklish.**

"**I…" before I could say anything Alice came over and said "Come on you don't want to be late for your plane you two love birds." She said pulling me on my feet. Edward stopped tickling me at this point. We started to walk away as soon as we were away…**

"**Hey Alice" **

"**Ya" **

"**How would you tell a guy you want to do something but you are scared of what he'll think?"**

"**What are talking about?" **

"**I am talking about something that you want but you afraid of what the guy might think?"**

"**You mean sex right?"**

"**Ya" I said looking down while we were walking to the dressing room tent.**

"**Well you know you can always seduce him" she said pushing me in to the tent.**

**Well she had a point but I didn't want to make him do something you don't want to do. I looked around and there was a plain white cotton dress. I took of my wedding dress and put on the white dress. I gave Alice my dress and she put it in her car. (Dress on profile)**

**I went looking for Edward. Then I felt to pairs of arms around my waist. I turned and it was Edward. He was out of his tux and into a pair of jeans and a white shirt. **

"**Hey love"**

"**Hey"**

"**So you ready to go?"**

"**Ya"**

**We headed to the car and everyone was waiting for us. My mom and dad came to hug me and said their goodbyes. Alice and Rose came up to me and said their goodbyes and Alice said good luck.**

"**You ready?" Edward asked taking my hand.**

"**Ya" **

**We got into the car and drove to the air port.**


End file.
